


This is How We'll Save the World

by LunarAsylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Human Castiel, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't know exactly what to expect when they had found Cas, human and completely mortal, but the last thing he had expected was a relationship between him and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How We'll Save the World

Prompt: Library, Prance, Wet

 

“Dean...?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Dean looked up over the brim of his ceramic coffee cup, eyebrows raised in question. He was still mildly sleepy, having just woken from a long night, and he wasn't quite focused on his surroundings. Sam noticed the slight spring in Dean's step, knowing exactly what it meant.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“What do you mean? It's a robe, dumbass.”

 

Sam's face was slowly contorting with a look of amusement as he gave Dean another look over. It was clear that Dean wasn't quite all there this morning and it wasn't hard to figure out why.

 

“No. That's Castiel's coat.”

 

Silence. Pure silence is what echoed through the room for several moments as Dean removed his coffee from in front of his face and glanced down at himself, indeed finding that it was not his 'Dead man's robe', but Castiel's longer trench coat.

 

“Oh.”

 

“That's all you have to say? 'Oh'?” Sam asked him, grin apparent now as he stared at Dean.

 

“Well what else do you expect me to say, Sammy? It's a bit transparent now,” Dean replied, disgruntled with his own slip up as he put his coffee cup back to his lips. It was the best way he had to hide himself, as a heat spread over his face quickly.

 

He sauntered over to a chair to sit down and finish his morning coffee, Sam sitting at the other table, flipping through a book absentmindedly now. Neither of them expected Castiel to make his way in almost an hour later, wearing what appeared to be some of Dean's clothing.

 

It only tickled Sam further as Dean groaned and smashed his head into the table.

 

“Really, Cas? We need to teach you the art of subtlety,” Dean groaned from his place on the table, Castiel taking a seat across from him.

 

“I would have to say the same to you, Dean,” Cas said, nodding in regards to the fact that Dean was still wearing his coat. Dean was silent for a moment, before raising his head, and setting his on his hand.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“I think so, yes.”

 

Dean inhaled, willing himself patience as he looked at Cas. After a long moment of evaluating him, he got up and ambled towards the door.

 

“I'll make breakfast,” he called, not waiting for requests from either Sam or Castiel as he disappeared to the kitchen.

 

It took a lot of self control for Sam not to bust up laughing at that awkward moment, but he'd rather not face the look from Castiel and then try to explain it. That was uncharted territory he didn't want to wander in to.

 

He had to admit though, it was very odd to see Castiel as a human, living and breathing much the same as they were. It explained a lot about the current events, and it made Sam pity him a bit. It had to make life a little more difficult than it normally was, trying to adjust to sudden mortality while the world was going to hell.

 

“So, uh, Cas...” Sam started, unsure of how to breech a conversation with the once-angel. “How're you holding up?”

 

“I'm fine, if that's what you're asking, Sam,” Castiel said, looking over him.

 

“So you're adjusting... to, y'know... pretty well?”

 

“You mean to being human. Yes, Sam, I'm doing well. Dean makes sure of that,” Castiel said, without any hint of embarrassment. Sam almost choked on his own saliva at that, not really sure how to respond.

 

“Right...”

 

“Does this create a problem for you, Sam?”

 

“W-what? A problem for me? Why would it do that?”

 

“I know that Dean has never had open relations with men before, and I was not quite sure if you would be open and accepting him,” Cas said in his usual way of speaking. He really hadn't lost much of a step between being an angel and now being human.

 

“I... no. No, this isn't—he isn't. No. It's not a problem. It's just... surprising, I guess. I wouldn't have expected it from either of you.”

 

There was a round of silence between the two before Sam spoke again.

 

“Wait, Dean has had sex with men before?”

 

“Yes, Sam.”

 

“Oh, my god,” he said before laughter erupted from him, reverberating throughout the entire room.

 

“What's so funny?” came Dean's voice as he entered the room, three plates balanced on his hands and arm.

 

“What? Oh, nothing,” Sam said before Cas could speak, figuring that Dean would get pretty upset if he knew that Sam knew about him. “Just talking to Cas about adjusting to being... well, human.”

 

“Right...” Dean said, setting a plate down in front of Sam, before taking the other two plates to the table Castiel was at.

 

“Here you go, no complaining, or I'll punch you,” Dean said as he sat a plate down in front of Cas.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” he said as he looked at the plate in front of him. Castiel looked up at Dean who was already digging into his food, and he gave a small smile before doing the same. Maybe being human wouldn't be all as bad as it seemed.

 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A sort of peace had found its way into the bunker, where things carried on in almost routine. Sam, for the most part, avoided Dean's part of the bunker when things were quiet, simply because he didn't want to find out just how right his imagination was about things between him and Cas.

 

Dean hadn't spoken much of his and Castiel's relationship, but he didn't need to, either. It was more than obvious, and no questions needed to be asked. Things had progressed rather normally with them working on finding the angels and figuring out what needed to happen to start patching things up.

 

Castiel would answer their questions and they would do whatever research they could on the matter that Castiel couldn't provide. There were times when Dean would go off on his own to do some research, leaving Sam and Castiel to sit and talk about all kinds of things.

 

Neither of them had breached the subject of Dean, keeping it relatively free of personal conversation when they were alone. It made Sam feel a little more comfortable about things, simply because he felt as if he'd never have the chance to wander in on something unwanted, but weeks later that had been proven very, very wrong.

 

After several months, he could actually count the number of times he had walked in on Dean and Cas in some kind of intimate situation on both hands. It was more than he was okay with, and he had finally yelled at them the last time to get a room, to which Dean had facetiously replied they had one and they were using it.

 

Sam had given up on his freedom of the bunker and had retired to his room for research. The only good thing about it all was that Dean finally seemed comfortable being open with his relationship, and that made Sam happy for him.

 

During dinner one night, Sam had had a favor asked him.

 

“Heya, Sammy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you heard from Kevin lately?”

 

“He called a couple of days ago, why?”

 

“I was just thinkin'... maybe you could go check on him? I haven't heard from Garth, and I'm startin' to think that Garth has skipped on him.”

 

“Dean, what's this really about?”

 

“Sammy, come on now, I mean it. We need to make sure the kid isn't like... dying.”

 

“Dean, if you wanted alone time, just ask.”

 

Dean spluttered on his response, so Castiel stepped in for him.

 

“Thank you, Sam. Would you mind?”

 

“Not at all. I'd actually love to get out for a while,” he responded, giving the two of them a smile. Dean rested his head on the table, groaning into the wood. Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“Dean, eat your food. It's not that embarrassing. I don't understand why you get so flustered over this.”

 

“He's my brother, Cas!” Dean moaned from the table's surface. He didn't pick his head up until he was sure he wasn't flushed anymore. Sam passed by them after he had finished his dinner, patting Dean on the back.

 

“I feel assured it's more embarrassing for me than it is for you,” he said as he passed, laughing as Dean groaned and smashed his head into the table again.

 

“I hate you both,” he grumbled, causing Castiel to laugh.

 

Sam departed later that evening, taking Castiel's vehicle instead of the impala. Dean made him swear to give him regular updates, instead of avoiding them all weekend, to which Sam promised he would and he took off.

 

Dean and Castiel headed back inside, to which Dean had responded the entire weekend would not be devoted to fun only. He did want to get some work down while Sam was out of the bunker.

 

“You go shower, Cas, I'm gunna see if maybe I can find something about anything in one of the other rooms, okay?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” he responded, leaving Dean to his devices. He had other ideas about how that night was going to go, but it really just depended on whether or not he could convince Dean to join in.

 

Dean had found another room, one mentioned in a previous file they had combed through, and decided that maybe there could be something about angels in here, just maybe. Pulling out box after box, flipping through file after file really took a toll on his mental focus. He released a yawn, stretching his arms up, hearing a few pops through his shoulders and back, before standing up to put the box back in its place.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two sopping arms wrap around him, pulling him back against a clearly wet and nude body.

 

“Cas, what the hell?!” he said, turning his head to see the man's face. Cas' hair was stuck to his face and forehead, making him oddly more attractive than Dean had ever found him before.

 

“You really expect me to let you do research all night, Dean?”

 

“You really expect to get away with getting my clothes wet?” Dean retorted, a false sense of anger in his tone.

 

“Not at all,” Castiel responded with a grin as he let go of Dean, seeing the image of a wet body soaked into the back of Dean. It was oddly erotic.

 

“At least you had realistic expectations,” Dean said as he turned, and pulled Castiel back against him. Castiel's response was muted by Dean's lips, to which Castiel happily responded. He felt Dean nudging him backwards with his full body. He followed his lead until his back hit something solid. It was cool and shocking against his bare skin, causing him to shiver.

 

Dean pulled back, giving him a grin.

 

“Are you proud of yourself?”

 

“Yes and no. It's not hard to convince you to stop doing research,” Castiel said, grinning back up at him. Castiel tugged at the collar of Dean's shirt, revealing the edge of his anti-possession tattoo. Dean removed his hands from Castiel's waist, lifting up the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head with ease. Cas couldn't help but follow the ripple of Dean's muscle beneath his skin as he removed his shirt until his eyes were back to Dean's face.

 

“It still blows my mind, every day,” Dean said as one hand raised to cup Cas' cheek.

 

“What does?”

 

“The fact that you even... that we even...”

 

Dean still had a hard time saying it, even if he was comfortable with it all. Cas could understand after so many years of keeping it a secret.

 

“I understand, Dean,” he responded, as he felt Dean's calloused fingers run up over his ears and into his hair, still wet.

 

“Do you really, though? Years, Cas. I never thought... never would've expected you to even understand what I meant, never mind even _feel_ the same way.”

 

“Dean, I've stated before that you and I share a more profound bond. I think you underestimate the impact that you've had on me in all these years. You've taught me more about humanity than anyone else could have.”

 

Cas felt Dean's hand tug and curl around his hair as Dean leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

 

“I've been so uncomfortable with the idea for so long, it feels surreal.”

 

Cas didn't know how to respond to that with word, so he simply leaned forward to kiss Dean. He felt Dean's hand tighten as the kiss became very heated very quickly. The feeling of Dean's jeans against his very naked lower half only made things seem more intense as their bodies pressed closer. There was a break for air before sinking back into the kiss, Cas' hands sinking to find the clasp of Dean's belt. With deftness, he undid the belt, making quick work of the button and zipper and nudging Dean's jeans down his waist. Dean assisted him with his free hand, his jeans reaching his knees and making it to the floor in a matter of seconds.

 

Cas uttered a groan into the kiss as his hands clawed at Dean's hips, pulling their bodies together again. Their mouths broke apart, sucking in air quickly. 

 

“Dean...” Cas murmured as Dean's hand pulled his head back, exposing his throat and clavicle. His mouth attacked the bare skin, renewing the condensation that had been on Cas' body. The mixture of lips, teeth and tongue against his skin filled his body with heat and want, his fingers finding grips in Dean's underwear, allowing him to eliminate any space between them.

 

He tugged on Dean's underwear, feeling them give way and slide down, revealing the smoothest part of Dean's flesh. He let the cotton fabric slip from his grip to join Dean's pants on the floor at his feet. His fingers grazed up the side of Dean's thighs, finding their way back to Dean's ass, digging in and pulling Dean forward so that they were flat against each other. 

 

A small grunt escaped Dean's mouth against his collarbone at the contact, his hand tightening in Cas' hair. The flesh on flesh contact, in existence with the mouth at his neck and hand in his hair was enough to cause Cas to moan, pressing his body as close as he could to Dean's. He could feel Dean's arousal against his thigh, and he purposefully moved his thigh to give Dean a little friction. 

 

He felt a little nip at his flesh as Dean latched on his neck, his hips rocking slightly to maintain the friction. Dean's free hand travel from Cas' chest down to his thigh, gripping the under side and lifting it. It allowed him to push himself between Cas' legs, giving him better leverage to please both himself and Cas.

 

“You know you thought poorly about this,” Dean murmured against his clavicle, kissing the forming bruise there.

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked him, his voice a little gruffer than normal.

 

“Lube, Cas,” Dean responded with slight amusement.

 

“You don't think I just wanted to grab you from behind, do you?” Cas teased with a crooked grin on his lips. 

 

“You sneaky bastard,” Dean said as he clumsily untangled himself from Cas and reached down to pull his pants from under his feet, checking the pockets. Within the left pocket, he found a small, clear bottle that it seem Cas had sneaked in there when surprising him from behind. Dean grinned and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Cas' lips, before pressing the rest of his body against Cas'. 

 

“I knew there was a reason I was interested in you,” Dean murmured against his lips, chuckling lightly as one hand traveled downwards to grip Cas' thigh, raising his leg again. 

 

“Just interested, Dean?” Cas teased. “I would call this more than interested, Dean.”

 

“Don't ruin it, Cas.”

 

Cas' breaths were unsteady as Dean took his sweet time in preparing themselves. It only served to make Cas antsy and he pulled Dean's face in for a kiss. 

 

“Just do it, Dean,” he growled against his lips, wanting to end the foreplay. They had plenty of time throughout the weekend to take things slow, but Cas had one purpose that night. Dean made a dismissive noise at that, nipping at Cas' lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth. 

 

“Don't get demanding, Cas,” he murmured after releasing his lip, but happily obliged his command. The noise that escaped Cas' mouth almost sounded inhuman as Dean took him. Dean grunted with the effort of balancing Cas and himself, one hand gripping the metal shelf next to Cas' head, the other gripping his thigh. 

 

Cas raised a hand to grip Dean's shoulder, and it allowed him to shift his weight just enough that everything felt infinitely better and it dredged a moan from within him. 

 

“Dammit, Dean,” he groaned, shifting his leg so that it hooked around Dean's hip allowing better stability. Dean arched his back so that he could lean forward, placing his lips against the shell of Cas' ear.

 

“I like it when you say my name,” he murmured, biting Cas' earlobe. “Say it again.”

 

Cas gasped out Dean's name as he accented his demand with hard thrust of his hips. His hand tightened on Dean's shoulder, which undoubtedly would be bruised tomorrow. Cas had no idea what he had expected out of Dean, even with previous knowledge, but it was clear that Dean was much more primal when it came down to sex with men. 

 

And he loved it.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned against Cas' shoulder, his feet shifting to maintain balance as things got more fervent and wild. Dean was the first to go, his whole body shuddering intensely as he gripping the shelving for balance, his other hand digging into Cas' thigh. He took a moment to come down from the high, kissing Cas on the lips as he release his grip on his leg, letting it drift back to the ground. 

 

Cas let his hand drift towards himself, but Dean grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

 

“Dean...?” he asked, his brow furrowed, before his unspoken question was answered as Dean sank to his knees. “You d-”

 

“I want to.”

 

Cas knew this was a big step for Dean, who had long stated throughout their relationship he didn't think he'd ever be ready for that. He knew this was a way for Dean to express his comfort and his affection for him, and he ran his hand through Dean's hair, before gripping it as Dean unexpectedly made a move.

 

He didn't know what to expect from this, his gaze fluttering down to Dean on his knees, which only served to strengthen his arousal. The hunter took it slow at first, finding what he was comfortable with and what he wasn't, and it was almost like being teased. 

 

“Dean...” Cas growled, let his head fall back against a file box in frustration. He didn't want to push his limits, but this was on the edge of cruel. It seemed that was all the push Dean needed as he gingerly took him into his mouth.

 

He didn't know which was actually better, this or being had by Dean, but both seemed equally good at that moment. Dean placed a calloused hand against his hip, preventing motion from occurring, and it only added to the sensation. It didn't take much more stimulation for Cas to let go, a groan ripping itself from his throat, his eyes half lidded as he rested his head against the box.

 

As much as he wanted to look down to see Dean's face, he was too busy feeling high to move. By the time he could convince himself to move, Dean was already on his feet, his clothing bundled carelessly in his arm.

 

“You're positive you've never done that before?” Cas asked, causing Dean's face to contort in an expression of mixed emotions.

 

“No!” he responded indignantly. 

 

“It was not to insult you, Dean, quite the opposite, really,” Cas replied casually as he approached Dean for a kiss. “We should ask for weekends alone more often.” 

 

“If you're trying to imply something...”

 

“Not at all. I just like it when you're not terrified Sam will somehow hear everything.”

 

“I suppose that could make a difference,” Dean said, a smirk making its way to his lips. 

 

“You're damn right it makes a difference.”

 

They headed back upstairs, research forgotten in place of a much needed shower. And that was where Dean found out just how complicated shower sex really was. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Sam returned a day later than planned, as he had found a case to work near where Kevin was, though neither Dean or Cas were complaining. 

 

“All I ask is that you let me keep my ignorance as to whatever you two have soiled,” he said as he entered, causing Dean to duck his head, though Cas seemed completely unfazed by the comment. 

 

“If that's what you want,” he said, “we'll be more than happy to oblige. Dean specifically requested I not mention anything.” 

 

“I think that was more for him than it was for me,” Sam responded to him as he tossed his bag onto the table. “I hope you both cleaned everything.”

 

Dean had ducked out of the room by that point, leaving Cas standing there looking dumbstruck.

 

“Oh, come on, really?!” Sam said, picking his bag off the table. 

 

“Relax, Sam, we didn't have coitus on the table,” Cas said, causing Sam to sigh exasperatedly.

 

“Do I—no. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut,” Sam said, more to himself than to Cas. “Actually, yes, just one thing. Please, for the love of God, tell me you didn't do it in the kitchen.”

 

“What-? People actually have intercourse in a place of food? That seems incredibly unsanitary.”

 

“Thank God,” Sam responded. 

 

“Though I suggest that you let Dean finish off the research in Room E.”

 

“Dammit, Cas!”

 


End file.
